Nineteen Plus Two
by lovejoyblissfic
Summary: His engagement to Blaine in shambles, Kurt wishes for a second chance with Adam Crawford, but he's also attracted to Elliott. And Kurt feels like an awful person because of it. Kurt Hummel/Adam Crawford/Elliott Gilbert polyamory midgame, with Kurt Hummel/Adam Crawford endgame (Yes I'm still actively writing After the Wedding too.) warnings: alcohol use, infidelity
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just starting to set outside the huge windows in the loft in Bushwick. Kurt was sitting on the couch in the loft, a blanket wrapped around him, his feet curled under him. The DVD of _Moulin Rouge_ was paused on the TV set. The tip of Kurt's nose was pink and his eyes were bloodshot. His phone sat on the coffee table along with several crumpled and discarded tissues. He looked exhausted.

Kurt heard a knock on the door and he flinched.

"Santana could you get that?" Kurt called toward the kitchen, his voice hoarse.

Santana shot a worried glance at Kurt and moved toward the door which she opened to find a very serious looking Adam Crawford.

"Come on in Sherlock," she muttered. "He's in the living room. He's been like this all day."

"I'll let him explain why," she said softly.

Adam walked over to the sofa where Kurt was sitting and stood there awkwardly.

"Thank you for coming, Adam. I know this isn't easy for you." Kurt gestured toward a large box with the name "Adam" written on it.

"No, not really," said Adam sadly. "But right now I'm more concerned about you."

"I've lost the right to tell you my troubles," said Kurt, avoiding Adam's gaze in an attempt to keep it together.

"Humor me one more time," said Adam.

Kurt reached over and picked up his phone, which he then held out to Adam.

"Someone sent me this photo," said Kurt. "You can look at it if you want, but it's pretty explicit."

Adam nodded somberly. He looked down at the image lighting up the screen, and gasped at the photo of a short young man with slick gelled black hair and thick distinctive eyebrows, with…

with someone's cock in his mouth.

It was Blaine, and he was looking up with a smirk at a slim, rather unmemorable looking young man with straight brown hair.

The message was from someone named Eli.

_Sorry to do this to you Kurt but you deserve to know the truth. Can't believe I fell for Blaine's bullshit again. He told me you had broken up last fall and he told me that again last night. For what it's worth I'm sorry._

Adam looked up at Kurt with a sad and stunned expression.

"I took a chance," said Kurt with a shrug. "I had a choice to make and I chose Blaine. Obviously I chose wrong."

Kurt took his phone back and scrolled over to another message.

_This is all your fault Kurt. If you hadn't cheated on me with Elliott I never would have been lonely enough to go to Scandals. It's just like Chandler all over again. I hope you're happy__**.**_

Adam felt as if the breath were knocked out of his lungs. Did he really want to hear about this right now? Or at all? Was Kurt, who seemed to be so sweet and kind, really just a user? And if he was, why did Kurt look so upset?

Was Adam lucky to have gotten out when he did?

"I didn't cheat on Blaine," Kurt spit out angrily. "I never cheated on Blaine. He's full of shit."

He looked up at Adam with a questioning look.

"You can tell me," said Adam. "It's okay."

"Elliot is a guy I'm starting a band with," Kurt began. "And I've been talking about him a lot, and Blaine got really jealous. I mean he's gorgeous and talented and amazing, but I was just excited to have a new friend, I wasn't even….."

Kurt took a breath.

"Go on," said Adam.

"Well after you asked me to leave the Apples, I needed some place to sing."

"After I what?" said Adam, confused.

"After you asked me to leave the Apples," said Kurt, angry fire sparking in his eyes. "Why are you making me say it again?"

"I never did any such thing," said Adam. "To be honest I thought about it but I thought you had just…"

"Just _what_," asked Kurt.

Adam swallowed.

"Just dumped all of us, like you had dumped me."

Kurt's face crumpled.

Adam felt terrible but it was the truth.

"But Blaine gave me your note," said Kurt.

"I never left you a note," said Adam quietly.

"Son of a _bitch_," said Kurt. "He lied to keep me away from you. He knew you were a…"

Kurt pressed his lips together and stopped.

"A what?" asked Adam.

"A temptation," Kurt whispered, looking away.

Adam looked pained.

Kurt wiped his eyes and sat up. He took off the blanket he had wrapped around himself and stood up, his expression changing from devestation to something more determined.

"Excuse me," Kurt said in a cold voice, taking his phone and heading behind the curtain to his bedroom.

Adam could hear every word when Kurt made the call.

"Blaine."

"Fuck you."

A pause.

"No, seriously, fuck you. And fuck your hair gel and fuck your eyebrows and fuck your _attitude._ We are through. I don't ever want to see your sorry ass again."

Another pause.

"Yeah, I just found out that the note you gave me from Adam was a lie. I can't believe you would do that to me! What is _wrong_ with you!?"

Pause.

"WHAT!?"

"That is just bullshit, Blaine. I never touched Elliott and you know it."

Santana came out of the kitchen, her mouth hanging open in surprise, sharing a stunned look with Adam.

Adam could only look back at her helplessly.

"No, Blaine, fuck you. I'm going to give your ring to Santana to give back to you. She's going to be in Lima next weekend for her cousin's wedding."

Another pause.

"Well that's just too fricking bad, Blaine, because I am done with you."

Santana and Adam looked helplessly at each other as they heard the sound of Kurt sobbing come through the curtain.

Santana put a hand on Adam's arm even though he wasn't moving anyway, and moved to stand right outside Kurt's room.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" she asked.

Kurt opened up the wall of fabric.

"I'm sorry you guys," said Kurt.

"Why are _you_ sorry that the hobbit is a skank?" asked Santana disdainfully.

"He said it was my fault because I kept talking about Elliott," answered Kurt.

Santana pressed her lips together.

"What," said Kurt in an ice cold voice.

"Well, the way you two look at each other….."

Santana's words trailed off.

"Just how do we look at each other, Santana. He's my friend."

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business," said Santana.

"Maybe I should go," said Adam.

And another knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get that," said Santana. She walked over and opened the door.

"Speak of the devil," she said, rolling her eyes.

Elliott Gilbert was standing in the doorway with a folder in his hands.

"Is this a bad time?" said Elliott. "I just wanted to give Kurt his sheet music back. He left it at the diner. It looks like it's for his music theory class and I thought it was important."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and although he tried to hold back the tears, he started to cry again.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Did this guy do something to you?" Elliott asked, glaring daggers at Adam.

"No!" said Kurt. "No Elliott, it was Blaine."

"Well this is my cue to go," muttered Adam.

"No, please," said Kurt, his voice cracking again on the word.

"Santana," said Kurt, steeling himself. "I need to talk to Adam and Elliott alone. Do you think you can handle that?" Kurt sounded bitter.

Santana opened her mouth to make a retort, but thought better of it.

"Sure Kurt. I'm supposed to go over to Dani's place in an hour anyway. I can leave early."

"Thank you," said Kurt quietly.

"And I'm sorry if I made you feel like any of the stupid things the hobbit did to you were your fault."

"Could you please just go?" asked Kurt through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I'm going." Santana started to move toward Kurt to give him a hug, but thought better of it and walked over to gather her things instead.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Adam, I totally understand if you want to run out of here right now and never come back, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stay and let me clear some things up."

"Okay," said Adam.

"And you too, Elliot," said Kurt.

"Okay," said Elliott, looking confused and a little nervous, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

Santana grabbed her backpack and headed out the door and down the stairs as quickly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliott turned to Adam and took a step toward him.

"Hi. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Elliott's voice was beautiful. High pitched but lower than Kurt's, smooth, gorgeous, every syllable like a note from a beautiful melody.

"I'm Elliott Gilbert," he said, holding out his hand.

"Adam," answered Adam. Taking in Elliott's stunning blue eyes, dark hair and broad shoulders, Adam shook the offered hand. Strong grip. Black polished fingernails. "Adam Crawford."

"I'm really sorry Adam," said Elliott. "I just walked in here and Kurt is crying and I have no idea what's going on. I didn't mean to jump all over you."

"No worries," said Adam. "I just got here myself."

"Apparently Kurt is having a really bad day," said Adam softly.

Kurt began to pace. "I don't fucking believe this," he said to himself.

"Kurt?" said Elliott.

"I am such a fucking idiot," muttered Kurt, pacing back and forth, lost in his own pain and self loathing.

"Kurt!" said Elliott.

"What? Oh God, I'm sorry. You two must think I'm a complete lunatic," said Kurt.

"Adam, this is Elliott. We just started a band together."

He turned to Elliott. "Adam is my ex-boyfriend."

Elliott noticed Adam raising one eyebrow.

"What?" said Kurt sharply Adam.

"I didn't say anything," said Adam, his tone a little defensive.

It hurt Adam to hear Kurt use the word "boyfriend" to describe him for the first time, and combine it with the word "ex."

"I'm really sorry," said Kurt, his forehead creasing with sadness and worry. "I am being such a bitch today. Thank you for staying. I don't deserve you. Either one of you."

Adam and Elliott stood there, not really knowing what to say.

"Are either of you thirsty?" asked Kurt. "Come on, let's go in the kitchen."

"Okay," said Kurt, opening the fridge and looking into it. "We have spring water, a few different kinds of diet soda, apple cider, and a nice Shiraz.

"I'd love a glass of wine," said Elliott.

"Agreed," said Adam. "Or even something stronger."

Kurt looked fondly at Adam and headed over to a cabinet, from which he pulled out a half empty bottle of Adam's favorite whiskey and a short glass that Kurt put down on the kitchen table in front of Adam.

Kurt found wine glasses and took a corkscrew out of a drawer and began to open the bottle of wine.

His hands were shaking too hard.

"Here, let me help," said Adam, giving a cautious but warm smile to Kurt.

While Adam poured himself a glass of whiskey, downed it, and poured another, Elliott poured wine for himself and Kurt.

Kurt took his glass and led his friends back into the living room, where he sat on the long couch. Adam and Elliott each took chairs nearby.

"So," said Kurt, turning to Elliott. "To make a long story short, I just got a very explicit photograph on my phone from the guy my fiance cheated on me with last night."

"Or I should say ex-fiance, because I just jettisoned him about fifteen minutes ago."

"And that's why I'm crying."

"Wow. I am so sorry," said Elliott emphatically.

"And Adam just came over, and he helped me figure out that Blaine had tricked me into leaving Adam's choral group, and I am trying to get my mind around that."

"But before I explain that," Kurt said to Elliott, "I need to ask you something. Has Blaine ever contacted you or said anything to you about me?"

Elliott looked uncomfortable.

"Well, he did try to friend me on Facebook," said Elliott. "Right after I friended you. But I didn't respond. And then he followed me on a couple other social media sites."

"Really?" said Kurt. "But he never said anything to you directly? Sent you any messages?"

"No. Why? What's this about?"

"Look I'm really sorry to drag you into this Elliott, but Blaine apparently cheated on me because he decided that I was fooling around with you."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, awkward, I know. And this isn't the first time he's cheated on me to…to punish me I guess. For things I didn't even do."

Kurt turned to Adam. "And like I said, I just found out that Blaine tricked me into dropping out of the a cappella group I was in with Adam.

"Blaine gave me a note a few weeks ago when he was visiting. He said it was from Adam."

Kurt stood up and walked over toward a pile of papers on one of the kitchen counters.

"Oh my God," said Kurt, lifting up the note.

"What?" said Adam.

"I should have known. This is _Sam's_ writing. I don't believe this. He's got Sam on his side now. Blaine takes everyone away from me, he even got my dad to…"

Kurt trailed off.

"Adam, I am so, so sorry. I honestly thought you had kicked me out of the Apples. I never wanted to quit."

"I didn't," said Adam. "I was hurt, but I never did that."

"Yeah, I know that now."

"So Adam and I were dating," said Kurt, turning to Elliott. "And we split up because I got back together with Blaine, who I had dated in high school. And then Blaine and I got engaged a few days later."

"I know," said Kurt, raising his hand. "Stupid."

"I didn't say that," said Elliott.

Adam made a face like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world, and took a drink from his glass.

Elliott stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah of course. Right over there," said Kurt, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "The light switch is near the sink."

Adam and Kurt were alone.

"I am so sorry Adam."

"Thanks," said Adam quietly. "And I'm sorry about Blaine."

"I never wanted to lose you, Adam. I feel so stupid."

"Well now you know that I did _not_ kick you out of the Apples. Does that help at all?"

"Yeah, it does. But my head is a mess."

"So you thought I didn't even want to be friends with you," said Adam.

"Well, yeah. Here, do you want to read the note?"

Adam took it cautiously.

_Dear Kurt_, he read.

And Adam burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," said Kurt, sounding hurt and angry.

"I am so sorry Kurt. Truly, I am. but I would never talk this way."

Adam read aloud.

_Dear Kurt, I would never want to stand in the way of true love. Clearly you and Blaine belong together and are soulmates. But I have been betrayed, and I cannot bare to see you anymore. It's just to painful to look at you. So I need you to leave the Apples. Congratulations on your engagement._

Kurt winced. "I am such an idiot. I should have known Blaine wrote this."

"Does it sound like him?"

"Oh yeah, he's all about soulmates and true love," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"He spelled a couple words wrong," said Adam. "Like bear."

"Now there's a Freudian slip," chuckled Kurt. "He doesn't want anyone else to see me _bare_."

Adam laughed.

Kurt's face fell. "Oh God, I am so sorry. That was really insensitive of me."

"It's okay," said Adam.

"Sam never was the best best at spelling," said Kurt quietly. He felt a pang remembering a note Sam had written on one of his notebooks the first time he ate lunch with him at McKinley when they met.

_I'm glad I met yuo Kurt Hummle._

That sweet little note had gotten him through many dark nights when Karfosky was bullying him._  
_

And now Sam wasn't even his friend anymore, let alone anything more. He belonged to Blaine, just like Tina, and Santana, and even his_ dad_ was on Blaine's side now.

And the one person who was firmly on his side was someone Kurt had hurt.

Kurt looked up at Adam,who curiously enough really did look like he was okay.

Elliott was standing in the doorway nearby, where he had heard Adam reading the letter.

"Wow, that's quite a note," he said.

"Yeah, I think Blaine got our friend Sam to write it. Hold on."

Kurt went through his pile of papers, pulling out a birthday card Sam had mailed to him recently to compare the handwriting.

"Yeah, it was Sam. I should have known. Blaine's best bro."

"So," said Kurt. "What brings you out to Bushwick, Elliott?"

"You left your folder at the diner yesterday," said Elliott. "I thought you'd need it for the weekend if you had any homework. I took a quick look at it and it looks like sheet music."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much. It's not homework, but it's some songs I wanted to work on for the band. But now I find out I wasn't kicked out of the Apples after all."

Kurt looked at Adam.

"You know you'd be welcome back, Kurt."

"Everyone doesn't hate me?"

"You don't think we've been through our own share of love triangles? Fleetwood Mac has nothing on us."

"You're just being nice," said Kurt.

Adam shrugged. "So you missed a few practices. The semester is over in three weeks anyway. I say come back and join us for the last three meetings if you want."

"I'll think about it," said Kurt quietly. "Thank you." He took another sip of his wine.

"So," said Kurt.

"I want to ask the two of you something and I want you to be brutally honest with me."

"Okay," said Elliott, wondering where this was going.

Adam just nodded.

"Do you….."

Kurt paused.

"Do you think being in New York changes people?"

"What do you mean?" asked Elliott.

"I don't like the person I'm becoming. Adam, is it okay if I talk about us in front of Elliott?"

"Oh why not," said Adam.

Adam's cheeks were rosy and he had emptied his second glass of whiskey, but he didn't have that heartbroken look on his face anymore.

"I just don't want there to be any lies or misunderstandings anymore."

Adam frowned. "Go ahead," he said.

Kurt looked uncomfortably at Elliott and then back to Adam.

"I'm just going to spit this out. I have no right to say this to you, Adam. No right at all. But I am going to anyway. I love you. And I love Blaine."

"Both of you. And it's killing me."

Kurt looked down at his lap.

"It is absolutely destroying me."

Adam's eyes grew wide.

"And the last time I was home," Kurt said, turning to Elliott. "It wasn't long before I met you, Elliott. I went home because my dad was having cancer treatments and I needed to be there for him."

"And I was spending a lot of time with Blaine again, and he was being so sweet and supportive about my dad."

_When he wasn't flirting inappropriately with me in the hospital _Kurt thought.

"And he asked me to start dating him again, and I said yes."

"And then a few days later, Blaine ambushed me with this over the top proposal."

"That week was such a mess," said Kurt.

"He brought in all these show choirs, to the school we met at, including one choir led by a guy I think he cheated on me with."

"And then my dad gave me this speech about how he wished he had been able to have more time with my mom before she died."

"And all of my friends were there smiling behind him, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Sam…and I said yes. God, why am I so _stupid_?"

"You're not stupid, Kurt," said Adam tenderly. "You're human."

"I don't understand how you can be so nice to me," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm still reeling over the fact that you _love_ me," answered Adam.

"Oh God, Adam. I do. But you should _run_. I'm a complete _mess_."

Kurt started to cry again.

Adam got up and handed Kurt the box of tissues from the coffee table.

"Thank you," said Kurt very softly. He looked defeated.

"Can I say something?" said Eillott.

"Hold on, " said Kurt. "I need to finish first."

"So before I could tell Adam about it myself, he had already seen stuff about the proposal all over Facebook. Which is a really shitty way to find out.

A couple weeks later, Blaine came up and visited. And I ran down to the store to get milk and stuff, and he told me Adam had dropped by. And he gave me the note.

And I believed him."

Kurt took a breath.

"And then I met you, Elliott, when you came and auditioned for my band.

And you asked me if I wanted to go to a show or something with you.

And I said no, I'm engaged."

Kurt looked down at the ring and took it off. He leaned forward and put it on the coffee table.

_My teenage dream, fearlessly and forever_, said the inscription.

"But I wanted to," Kurt whispered.

And he put his head down in his hands.

"I'm a horrible person," said Kurt, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "You can both go if you want."

He sighed and stood up. "Thank you for bringing my folder over Elliott. I really appreciate it."

Eliott and Adam shared a confused look.

"Can I please say something?" said Elliott.

"Go ahead," said Kurt, the muscles of his neck and shoulders tight as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Do you actually want me to leave right now?"

"No." said Kurt, sitting back down again." I just assumed…."

He trailed off.

Elliott shifted on the sofa, and Kurt tried not to watch the muscles in his long legs flex as he rearranged himself, or the way his knit shirt stretched across his biceps.

Because he really should not be thinking about how gorgeous this guy was right now.

"I think you're putting a lot of pressure on yourself here. You are being way too hard on yourself.

Have you considered the fact that maybe you just don't want to be monogamous?"

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide in an expression that was a little hopeful, but mostly scared.

Elliott continued.

"Maybe you just aren't cut out to be with only one person. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's just as valid a choice.

"I couldn't do that," breathed Kurt. "What would people say about me?"

"Ahhh. I think we're getting somewhere now," said Elliott. "So it's not about what you want, but what people would think about you."

_Damn_, thought Kurt, _This guy is smart._

"Well no," said Kurt, "it's not just that. It hurt like hell when Blaine cheated on me. I don't think I could handle being…"

Another deep breath, folllowed by a pause that hung in the air until Elliott ended it. "Polyamorous? Non-exclusive? A young hot single guy in New York?"

Kurt frowned.

"You don't have to put a label on it you know," said Elliott.

"But it hurts too much," Kurt said, pointing to his phone that sat on the coffee table next to his ring and his wine glass. "I saw that picture and I felt like I was going to die."

"Why does it hurt, Kurt?" asked Elliott in a gentle voice.

And God, Kurt could listen to that beautiful voice all day.

"What exactly are those tears really about?" asked Elliott.

Kurt took another sip. "It hurts because I'm never enough for him. I never measure up. And he's always punishing me if he thinks I've stepped out of line."

Pain that Kurt had been holding back for months came pouring into his heart.

"He tells me how to sing, he tells me how to dress, he took the lead role in the school musical after he told me he wouldn't because he knew I needed it for my NYADA application and he was only a junior…"

Kurt thought.

And he thought about the time Blaine said that if he could marry Jeremiah, he'd get a discount at the Gap.

And he thought about the time in that sharing circle with Mr Shue, when Blaine had said that his hope for the future was marriage equality in all fifty states.

And he thought about that sweet but oddly nosy lesbian couple at the restaurant.

"I guess Blaine just really wants to get married," said Kurt. "I mean it's all he's talked about for years. It's like a political thing for him. The right to get married. I'm not sure marrying _me_ is actually what's important to him."

"Honey," said Elliott. "You're _nineteen_.

And I don't know Blaine, and I've only know you for a short time. But it sounds like you're more in pain about the way Blaine treats you in general than you are about the actual cheating."

"Maybe. I don't know. I've always had this romantic fairy tale idea about romance. "

"Well maybe your views are evolving," continued Elliott. "No pressure, man. You want your Cinderfella in a white tux? I'm all for it. I just think at your age you might want to think about whether that's really what you want right now. Or ever."

"I guess you're right."

Kurt seemed to get a little glimmer of hope on his face but then his face fell.

"But even if I did want to do that, I'd be hurting other people. I hurt Adam," said Kurt, daring to risk a look at his face. "I am so sorry," he whispered. "I feel like I poured a can of gasoline over you and lit a match."

"I think that's overstating it a bit," said Adam with a very small smile.

"And between what I did, and Blaine writing that note, I've lost my best friend."

"No you haven't Kurt, unless that's what you want," said Adam.

"But I hurt you."

"Well, yes. But not irreparably."

"So what do you think about what Elliott is saying?"

Adam took a deep breath. He looked at his empty glass and decided against going to the kitchen to refill it.

"I think he's right. Monogamy isn't always right for everyone."

"But when you said you wanted to find our movie…"

"Well, that was an awkward moment," said Adam with a little smile. "I really wasn't sure how to handle it. But I was trying to get everything out in the open about how you felt about Blaine and how you felt about me.

As for whether being in an open relationship would work for me personally, I'd honestly have to think about it. I've never been in that situation. Not from a place of honesty and intention which I think is what Elliott is talking about."

"Exactly," nodded Elliott, his eyes fixed on Adam approvingly.

"I'm not saying it's easy," said Elliott. "But then neither is monogamy."

"Right now," continued Adam, "I'd just like to work on getting my best friend back."

Kurt face crumpled with conflicting emotions.

"Really?"

Adam nodded, his eyes wet. "Really, Kurt."

Adam stood and held his arms out.

Kurt jumped up and threw his arms around Adam and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," said Adam, sliding a large open hand up and down Kurt's back, his deep voice sending a thrill up Kurt's spine.

Kurt stepped back from the hug, wiped his eyes and returned to his seat.

"Okay, I need a break. Can we talk about something else now? " said Kurt.

"Yes, please!" laughed Elliott.

"Well, I do have some good news," said Adam. "I was just cast in a play."

"Adam that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Hey that's great, congratulations!" said Elliott with a big brilliant smile.

"What's the show?" asked Kurt

"It's still in workshop. It's so new it doesn't have a final title yet. But it looks like it's going to be really cool. And it's my first real professional role."

"Oh, okay."

"There's a table reading right after graduation. I'll tell you more about it then if you want."

"I'd really like that." Kurt breathed.

"Okay!" said Kurt, draining his wine glass and standing up. "Who's hungry? I have half a lasagne in the fridge from last night, and I can make some garlic bread and a salad and then maybe we could head out for ice cream after."

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was walking home from the subway station when she got a text from Kurt.

_we neeeeed ice creaaaaam!_

_what kind?_

_super doublefudge explosion. You know the won thatts like an orgasm in your mouuuuuth_

_are you drunk kurt?_

_MAAAAAYBE_

_I BROKE UP WITH BLAINE TODDAY_

_I'll bring lots of it._

_I lpove you!_

Rachel sped up and walked quickly in the direction of the ice cream shop that was three doors down from their building.

When she got upstairs to their floor, she could hear loud laughter through the door of the loft before she even went in.

Dropping her keys and hanging up her jacket, she followed the sound of the laughter and found Kurt curled up in his bed in a puppy pile with Adam and Elliott.

The movie version of _Mama Mia_ was playing on his laptop. An empty whiskey bottle and two empty wine bottles were sitting on Kurt's dresser.

Adam's Vans were tossed on the floor next to Elliott's black combat boots.

And all three of the guys were wearing pajama pants that Rachel recognized as Kurt's with their sweaters.

"So I was _this_ close to coming when my brother walks in and …OH HI RACH!"

"Hi Kurt," said Rachel in an amused tone.

"IT'S RACHEL! She has the ICE CREAAAAMMMM!"

The boys slurred their hellos to her, and clearly all of them were loaded.

"Hello Elliott. Hi Adam! Kurt can I talk to you privately for a minute?" asked Rachel crisply.

"Oh suuuure!"

Kurt stumbled out of his room and she followed.

"What happened with you and Blaine?"

"Some guy sent me a picture of Blaine blowing him."

Rachel gasped in horror.

"So I dumped his sorry ass," said Kurt.

"Oh Kurt, no. Not again."

Kurt nodded."Yup. But I have two beeeeauuuutiful boys to cheer me up. RIGHT BOYS?" Kurt yelled in the direction of his room.

"Bloody well right Kurt!" yelled Adam.

"That's riiiiight," sang out Elliott, his voice as clear as a bell and right on key and very loud.

"Oh my God. Tell me everything," said Rachel.

"Ice cream first, said Kurt.

He opened the bag and grabbed one of the containers.

"This is mine," he said with an adorable pout and an angry glare. "Get your own"

"I brought plenty," said Rachel.

She grabbed spoons and bowls and followed Kurt back into his room.

Elliott was wearing Adam's beanie and his eyeliner was smudged.

Adam's hair was a mess.

"So boys," said Rachel, dropping down on the end of the bed. "What's going on? Tell me everything!"

"Well for starters," slurred Adam, "Kurt is very very cute."

"So are you," cooed Kurt, joining everyone on the bed and leaning over to cup Adam's face in his hand.

"You guys are all so wasted," laughed Rachel.

"Well, Kurt had a terrible horrible no good very bad day," said Elliott. His eyes were glassy.

"I love that book!" said Kurt loudly.

"Well I love you Kurt," said Rachel.

"I love you too Rachel. And I love Adam and I love Elliott." He giggled.

And then he frowned. "But I don't love Blaine."

"I hate him."

And his chin began to quiver.

And then Kurt was crying again.

"I hate him so much," Kurt sobbed.

His three friends moved to form a tight circle around him and held him close.

* * *

Rachel slipped out of the embrace and left the room.

She busied herself checking her mail, getting a drink of water, and going on to her lap top to check her email.

She ate some of her strawberry soy ice cream.

Rachel wanted to give the boys some time alone.

When she noticed they had all gotten very quiet, she tiptoed back into Kurt's room.

He was fast asleep, sandwiched between his two sleeping friends. His head was on Adam's chest and Elliot was curled up behind him on the other side, his arm around Kurt's waist.

Rachel grabbed an extra blanket from Kurt's chair and covered the boys with it. She took Kurt's melting carton of ice cream with her as she turned off the light and went to the kitchen to put it in the freezer before she washed up for bed.


End file.
